


Sleeping with You is Always Better

by onyxshardblitz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels want sleep too, Cas cannot sleep, Castiel prefers sleeping with Dean, Dean got poked awake, Fluff, bed, pre destiel - Freeform, there's more than enough room on the bed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxshardblitz/pseuds/onyxshardblitz
Summary: The last thing Dean expected from an angel was to be asked if they could sleep with him. Tonight, Castiel wants to sleep with Dean.
Kudos: 14





	Sleeping with You is Always Better

“Dean.”

The one in question shifted where he was in bed, the side of his face pressed against his pillow, his body snug comfortably underneath the covers. Nothing could disturb him, absolutely nothing. Unless a demonic entity were to break into the window at that very moment, of much what would be the hunter’s dismay and luck, but tonight that was far from it.

“Dean?”

He shifted again, nodding his head slowly as he breathed in and exhaled, almost like a quiet sigh which encouraged the peace he was in. Though, he seemed to be a bit stirred. As if…

Something poked his side, causing the man’s eyes to flutter open immediately.

…someone was trying to wake him.

Dean raised his head from the pillow, curling in his arms as he propped himself up into a plank position and turned to the direction of the voice. It was hard to make out, and he squinted his eyes, though he immediately realized it was Castiel. Past the angel, he could see the door slightly ajar, a stream of light pouring through from the hallway.

“Cas? What is it?” Dean muttered through his sleepiness, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. He spared a quick glance to the clock on the nightstand.

One in the morning.

It was too early.

“I have a problem, Dean,” came the angel’s voice.

Yes, of course he has a problem.

“Well?”

There was silence. Dean was faced with uncertainty regarding how long it had taken for Castiel to respond to his question, mostly because he may have closed his eyes and allowed his sleepiness to overtake him. A drowsy sensation enveloped itself behind his eyes, and he forced his eyes back open. He turned his head again.

“Cas?” he asked again, this time turning himself over onto his back, using his elbows to keep him elevated. “What’s going on, buddy?”

“I tried sleeping.”

Well, that was new. What did he expect him to do?

“And?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Dean blinked in surprise, now feeling the sleepiness in him drifting away. He wasn’t surprised at the mere fact that the angel couldn’t sleep, but because the angel had come to _him_ to tell it. Sure, Castiel had many surprises up his sleeve, but this scenario was one he did not expect to see.

Of course, that thought only doubled itself in intensity once the angel spoke again.

“Can I sleep with you?”

If Dean had been just slightly awake, that would’ve had him up in an instant. The question was unexpected, and Dean brought a hand up to the back of his neck, passing it over his hair.

“Sleep with…me? On the bed?” he replied, noticing the stupidity of the statement. _Of course on the bed you idiot._

“Yes,” the angel said, a bit quieter. “I thought maybe sleeping with you would be much more pleasant.”

It was such a relief that the room was pitch black despite the hallway light peeking in. The warmth that spread across Dean's cheeks came in an instant, and he swallowed hard.

“Shit, Cas – I don’t know if there’s, enough room—”

“I can make room,” Castiel cut in matter-of-factly, and he was already beginning to head towards the other side of the bed.

"Oh." This caused Dean to blink in further surprise, edging himself into a sitting position and hearing the extra pillows that were laying on his bed get moved around.

“I thought angels didn’t sleep?”

“It is not something we need, but it’s nice doing it at times,” replied Castiel, and there was a creak from the bed, then heavy weight sinking into the empty side of the bed as the angel sat down. “At least for me.”

Dean knew there was no escaping this one, and he didn’t want to push the angel away. Not only would that make things even more awkward (at least for him), he didn’t want to hurt Cas’ feelings.

“Alright, alright…” he muttered, listening to the small movements of Castiel making himself comfortable, reaching for the covers and placing them neatly over his body.

“Uh, Cas, the door.” The hallway light was still on as well. “And the light.”

The light in the hallway flickered off, and with a wave of the angel’s hand that couldn’t be seen in the darkness, the door clicked shut by itself.

Right. He almost forgot he could do that.

Dean laid back, resting his head against his pillow, a wave of relief overcoming him as he stared up at the black ceiling. Though now that he could feel things were finally settled, the fact that Castiel was now in _his _bed was an eye opener.

_I swear if Sam gives me hell for this._ He just prayed that Sam did not catch them in the morning.

Dean closed his eyes, straining his hearing. “All good Cas?”

“Yes, much better,” came Castiel’s reply, and from what Dean could tell, it was almost certain that he was facing the hunter’s direction. Once again, dark rooms had their purpose.

“Great – sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He half smirked at this, but it turned into a wider one at the response he received.

“I don’t think there are any bed bugs here, Dean, but should I check?”

“It’s a form of expression. Don’t worry about it,” the hunter chuckled.

After that, there was silence, and Dean felt sleep latch itself onto him once more.

Knowing that Castiel thought sleeping with him would help brought him a warming peace that may have just made his night better, something he didn’t know he needed.


End file.
